


the bachelor

by tomhollandsdarling_1328



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ignores the Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhollandsdarling_1328/pseuds/tomhollandsdarling_1328
Summary: klaus mikealson is the new bachelor and caroline is his best friend who goes with him as his secret spy. will they realize they have feeling for each other?yeah i suck at the summary :)





	the bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> this story is inspired by another story ive been reading (its a clace story) so the idea of the story belongs to him/her. the characters belong to the originals and tvd! more notes at the end.  
> btw this is my first fanfic so plz be nice.  
> suggestions are Always welcome!

Caroline pov

i was in the limo when i got a text from Klaus:

*klaus: how are you, love?*  
*me: very nervous.... what about you?*  
me and klaus have been best friends since 1 year. we grew closer when Esther died and he needed me the most.  
esther died when Elena and Bonnie trapped her and killed her and mikeal was murdered by an enemy named Aurora.  
oh btw whe are all supernatural, everyone who is in the tv show as bachelorette will be supernatural.  
i am a vampire and i have been for 2 years now. klaus is a hybrid from a thousend years old.  
he and his siblings are the most powerfull creatures in the world and probably also the most hated.  
however all the girls fall for klaus, they also fall for Kol and Elijah. but Elijah klaus older brother has a girlfriend named Hayley and they have been together for 4 years now. Kol has a girlfriend a witch named Davina.  
klaus other siblings are Freya, who resently married Keeling.  
also Finn the oldest brother, for as far as i know he is a jerk. he had a girlfriend named sage but they both died 4 months ago.

PLING  
*klaus: ofcourse im nervous, love. i am going to meet my futere wife.....*  
really i dont know why but i felt a pang of jealousy going trough me when i was reading that.  
*me: yeah i guess you are right, i'll tell you when a bachelorette is a huge bitch :)*  
*klaus: alright love, you dont need to do that :,)*  
*klaus: omg love we are here i have to get out of the car*  
*me: alright i wish you the best of love, Mikealson :)*

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know this was very short it is just the beginning!  
> i do NOT own the characters of The Originals and TVD!!!!  
> well reviews are Always welcome!!!  
> love you all :)


End file.
